Annoying
by Huffldough
Summary: Konoha is expecting trouble from what is left of Akatsuki, and Sasuke is trying to stick to his original two goals..when did life become so complicated? It isnt until he bumps into Sakura that finally things begin to make sense. *follows current manga*
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade had been very direct about this mission

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or the characters. duh

--

Tsunade had been very direct about this mission. Bring the scroll to the Kazekage, Gaara, and return. It was a simple solo mission.

It was because of this mission that Sakura could be found two days into her journey, right at the border of the Fire Country, heading to Suna. She was traveling at a steady pace, her ninja boots softly padding against each branch she jumped off.

Sakura Haruno was still a chunin, still the apprentice of the Hokage and still known as the best medic ninja with the exception of Lady Tsunade. She had the same superhuman strength that rivaled Tsunade's, a natural at genjutsu, and a sharp minded kunoichi.

It's been three years since she had decided to become stronger than ever, with the intention of protecting the ones she loved and of course, retrieving Sasuke. The said shinobi had betrayed the village in exchange for power.

Naruto and Sakura had spent the last year trying to achieve their goal in capturing Sasuke. Their first attempt failed when Sasuke disappeared with Kabuto and Orochimaru after a short battle. On their second attempt, they never even got to so much as find the boy, but instead heard from the Akatsuki member with the orange mask that he had finally succeeded in killing Itachi. At this news, Sakura felt a small hope build within her.

Sasuke's reason for leaving was to get stronger. His reason to get stronger was for the soul purpose of his revenge. Now that he had become both strong and achieve his goal, Sakura couldn't help but hope it meant he would return. After all, if she remembered right, he had two goals…how would he restore his clan and rebuild it to its former glory and pride if he was still wandering aimlessly in a forest?

But, as time passed, doubt rose.

She and Naruto were both worried, and they didn't need to voice it to make it obvious. Everyone was curious…where was Sasuke? What on earth was he doing now that his 'reason for existance' no longer walked on this earth?

A third attempt at retrieving Sasuke had yet to happen. Not because they didn't want to, but because it seemed the small yet still as dangerous as ever Akatsuki decided to become a major threat. This was found out when Jiraiya's death was acknowledged.

Now their main priority was to protect Konoha. Naruto had decided to train more to get stronger before Akatsuki tried to attack the leaf village, while Sakura decided to stay and do what she could as a medic.

Returning back to reality, Sakura looked down at the scroll that was fastened to her pack. It mostly likely contained warning about Akatsuki's current intentions of invading Konoha, and asking before hand if Suna would aid them in the battle, if the battle got ugly. Sakura had no doubt Suna would agree, especially since it would give Suna a chance to get even with Akatsuki for the organization's attempt in destroying their village and murdering their Kazekage.

Though, the time in which Akatsuki would attack was unknown to them, and the code Jiraiya had left for them was still unsolved, putting the Leaf at quite the disadvantage. Sakura wasn't sure if she should have left Konoha, in case the organization DID attack while she was gone. Her skills as a medic would be needed in such a situation.

Sakura sped up her pace, set on shortening the time it would take to get to the sand village. The faster this mission got done, the better.

--

Not a couple hours away a raven haired ninja was making his way through the wilderness, a stoic expression occupied upon his pale face as he moved.

His steps were soundless, his speed so quick he would only appear as a black and white blur amongst the woods.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't really one to take random walks in the middle of the woods, but with all that happened recently, he really needed some alone time to just think.

To be around Team Hawk and that stupid Madara guy was just too distracting.

Sasuke wasn't really sure where he was headed, nor did he really pay much attention. His mind kept racing…

Orochimaru was gone forever as was Itachi…His life was a lie up until just a couple days ago and now he was joining up with his hand-picked team of Sound rejects and Akatsuki to destroy Konoha, a village his brother sacrificed his life to protect…

Does any of that really makes sense?

He didn't think so…

Goal 1: REVENGE! Check…

Goal 2: restore, rebuild, and conquer! …not checked?

Where on earth did destroying the village come in?

Sasuke smirked a bit. It didn't come in…in fact, it would never happen. Sasuke might be thought of and known as a arrogant cold hearted jerk, but he did have common sense.

Sure, his family might have plotted to revolt. But he couldn't help wondering the 'what ifs'. What if the Hokage was able to follow through with his plan? What if the others listened to his solution, what if he was able to convince them? What if it worked?

Any other option seemed better than forcing his older brother to betray the clan and kill his kinsmen. But instead of trying, they decided to just do what was easier for _them_. Kill them all and then there isn't a threat. Only cold blooded worthlessly pathetic people could insist on such a choice, and Sasuke knew exactly who those people were…

His plan was to kill those people. It seemed easy enough, for there were only three for him to take care of. Those old disgusting people…lower than trash…

A faint image of team seven sitting before a very serious looking Kakashi lingered through his mind.

_**"Ninja who break the rules are trash…however, ninja who leave their comrades behind are lower than that!"**_

It was a long time ago but Sasuke still believed in those words…despite how hypocritical it made him. Then again, he was one messed up kid who did what he thought was best...bringing someone like Sakura with him to Sound would do nothing but allow her an early end. He didnt have a choice but to leave her behind on the bench, and he didnt have any time to think of any other way to leave his team behind! He was only a twelve year old kid, could you blame him?

On the other hand, the 'elders' who were supposed to be responsible and wise leaders couldn't afford to make those kinds of mistakes…The consequences weren't just having to hurt peoples feelings, they were a lot more devastating and on a much larger scale.

The Uchiha were still Konoha ninja…they still were comrades to many of the other clans of Konoha. The lack of trust caused the problem, and they weren't even going to try to fix it…They didn't even give them a chance to react, defend themselves…say goodbye. That's what sucked about those traditional old people...their strict way of solving problems were inconsiderate and cruel. The whole thing disgusted him.

Sasuke pushed away the other thoughts of his clan and Konoha's dark relationship behind him. Their distrust towards each other was not his problem…but the inhumane massacre of his loved ones was.

He was confident that the Uchiha name could stand proudly as an honorably powerful clan once again in Konoha. But to do that, he had to remove the elders who stood in the way with their unworthy authority and inefficient traditional ways of handling things.

--

Sakura had stopped to rest for the night. She could safetly say that Suna was just a day away from where she stopped. Satisfied with the progress she made, Sakura began to set traps and prepare for bed.

Another hour or two later, she was sprawled on the grass, her backpack doubling as a pillow and looked up into the clear night sky. The stars twinkled brightly against pitch black, allowing her mind to feel a sense of peace.

It was all ruined five minutes later when a loud snap was heard. Sakura shot up from her spot, her eyes snapped over to her left where the sound came from. In an instant she had a kunai in one hand and she was already hiding in the branches of a tree.

It was silent as Sakura tried to detect the presence of another…another ten minutes passed before she slowly began to calm down. It could have been an animal…after all, it wasn't uncommon, and she hadn't detected anyone within the area since she left the border of Fire country.

Slowly and cautiously, just to be safe, she hoped down to the clearing and neared her things. Grabbing the bag, she quietly made her way across to check out the trap that was set off.

She didn't even reach the edge of the woods before a fast blur of a shadow charged right into her. Sakura gave a surprised gasp and flew backwards with the shadow until both they both hit the ground.

Sakura felt cold metal pressed against her throat, but was satisfied to see her own weapon was also pressed against the stranger's throat. They both were even.

"Hn."

Sakura stared up at the person. Her eyes were finally focusing, and she could now see very familiar intense red eyes locked on her own green ones.

"Sasuke…"

She didn't let herself add the suffix to his name, but instead, opted for directing her chalkra to her limbs and forcefully kicked him off her. Apparently, he didn't quiet expect that, for he ended up flying back a couple meters before doing a back flip and landing in a kneeling position.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, kunai ready once again as she glanced around. No one else seemed to be around, but she didn't let her guard down.

"I could ask you the same question…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, as did he. The staring contest lasted another five minutes before they both began to realize no one else was coming…or around…

"Where's the dobe? Or the pansy?"

"What about your team?"

Sasuke hned again and relaxed his position. His chin raised a bit as he began to walk closer to her.

"They're not with me."

"I can see that."

"And you?"

Sakura hesitantly lowered her kunai, unsure of why he was talking to her so…casually.

"Solo mission…"

It was silent for a moment, before Sakura's began to get a hold of her wits.

"Why are you here? What have you been doing?" She said again, her voice strong and stern. She wanted answers, now, for she didn't know what to really expect from him. Would he attack her? Why wasn't he already doing so? What was he doing anyway?

Sasuke stopped a couple feet in front of her, his hands to his sides and his eyes no longer red. Should she take that as an offense? Did he think she was that weak or did he just not have any intention to fight?

The questions racing through her mind paused when he spoke again.

"I needed time to myself…I didn't really bother with keeping track of where I was going, so I could be in a whole other country from my team for all I know…not that I care, really…"

Sakura stood quiet. It was sad that this was probably the most civil conversation she ever had with him…the most he ever said to her so calmly…something that wasn't about her being annoying or training or something of those lines.

Once he stopped talking she slowly put her kunai away. She didn't let her gaze off him though, and neither did he. She knew that the next question to come out of her mouth might end this entire unexpected meeting, but she couldn't hold it in.

"Why haven't you come back?"

Her fist clenched a bit at her side, waiting for the answer to the question team seven had pondered for the past week or so.

"I have unfinished business."

How disappointing. There was no detail to that answer what so ever…it just made her more frustrated.

"You left to get stronger. To kill Itachi. You've completed your goal, haven't you? What more is there, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke took notice of the lack of –kun to his name…not that he minded at all. Actually, he liked her referring to him just as Sasuke a lot better…but that of course was unimportant at the moment.

"A lot more than you could ever imagine…" He answered. He blinked when he saw her eye twitch.

"Just give it to me straight, already! Stop dancing around the topic, idiot! What's left for you to do?" She snapped. Sasuke blinked again. Her anger was now directed at him? That was new…

"I need to eliminate the three elders…"

Sakura stood still for a moment letting it sink in….it didn't make sense to her. He wanted to kill the old people?

Sasuke knew she wouldn't understand, but that was expected.

"To make it short and sweet, my life is a lie and I killed the only person who stood in Akatsuki's way of destroying Konoha."

Sakura blinked.

"And you want to kill old people?"

Sasuke sighed.

"The Uchiha clan has a dark past, Sakura. The first hokage and the Uchiha clan's leader, Madara, were rivals. He lost and the first became hokage of konoha. But because of Madara, mistrust between the village and Uchiha grew. The Uchiha were oblivious, making Madara leave them for his accusations. But soon the Uchiha realized they were being watched, and were mistrusted. They planned a revolt. Itachi became a double agent between Uchiha and Konoha and he hated war and loved the village so he betrayed Uchiha to protect the innocent and the village, he was ordered to massacre my family, but he got Madara who was in disguise to help him only if he didn't attack Konoha. Madara had a grudge against Uchiha so that's why he agreed. Itachi left as a criminal ninja and sent me on a quest for revenge. He wanted me to keep thinking that our family was still the pride of the village…he wanted me to become a hero in a way, grow strong, and kill him and be the hero who killed the bad guy…but all this time he was just protecting me and konoha…he sacrificed his life for both, and basically planned everything so he could die at my feet…"

Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke, listening to the story he told. It was quite overwhelming.

"Only a few people knew the truth about Itachi. The third hokage, his two team mates, Danzou, Itachi, and Madara. The only one who tried to deal with the Uchiha's situation without resorting to violence was the third hokage. No one listened to him though, and instead decided to just get it over with…"

Well that clicked.

"So you want to kill the other people because they were really the ones who caused the whole thing to happen…..in a way…"

"basically."

Sakura was quiet again, her mind stringing the story together in her mind. She shook her head.

"Then what?"

Sasuke seemed to tilt his head to the side, his eyes finally looking off into the trees.

--

Good question, huh? What will Sasuke do after he has killed the elders?

End of the first chapter!

And to answer any questions:

Yes this story is all based on the current events of the manga, where it left off about Naruto going to sage train and Madara and Sasuke planning to destroy konoha!

In this story, Sasuke has a little more common sense to things he plans on doing. For instance, destroy konoha? How would that help Sasuke, really? After killing Itachi, wouldn't he want to restore/rebuild his clan? He doesn't have much of a good reason to destroy konoha…maybe take revenge on the people who deserve it (DANZOU, coughcough) but yeah…I think Sasuke's doing a bit of his own planning if you ask me…..besides, he HAS a heart, believe it or not…Sasuke's a good kid…he just has no luck when it comes to happiness.

It is a SasukeXSakura story, because frankly, I love this couple. Sakura isn't pathetic anymore, and she's the only one who seemed to try to genuinely understand him and be someone he could depend on. Besides, we all know Sasuke secretly has a crush on her, which annoys the hell out of him so he tries his best to avoid her. ;D haha

NO FLAMES! I just wanted to do this story because I wanted to distract myself, really. It doesn't mean there wont be more chapters, because there will! Just, don't be like, 'this story sucks' because frankly…I don't care. :d and im not a novelist so…what do you expect? Do review though, so I can see what you (hopefully positively) think of the story so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or the characters P duh

--

Previously:

_Sakura was quiet again, her mind stringing the story together in her mind. She shook her head._

"_Then what?"_

_Sasuke seemed to tilt his head to the side, his eyes finally looking off into the trees._

--

.

"Restore the Uchiha name and rebuild my clan."

Sakura couldn't help it when the corner of her lip twitched. Sasuke snapped his attention back to her, noticing the movement.

"What?"

"Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke…you are so set on your own plans you forget everyone else…"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"I mean, okay. Say you kill the old people. So they're gone…which sadly enough would seem to make the village a lot more peaceful, too…Tsunade-shishou would definitely be less stressed out…" Sakura trailed off, smiling a bit. She remembered the times she would walk into her shishou's office only to hear the blonde rant on about what idiots the elders were.

"But anyway…you kill them. Then you think you can just parade back into the village and they'll accept you with open arms? You left the village, joined Orochimaru…"

"I killed Orochimaru, who was a threat to Konoha, as well as Itachi. I took down two of Konoha's biggest enemies."

Sakura paused, tapping her finger on her chin.

"This is true…but you left a bad impression. You are a traitor."

It was quiet for a moment.

"I couldn't stand it." Sasuke spoke softly. Sakura studied him. The Uchiha had a deep frown on his face as he narrowed his onyx orbs at the ground.

"Each night I was haunted with nightmares. Each day I was reminded that the longer I put Itachi's death off, the more danger I was risking…I didn't know if Itachi would pull off the same stunt again if he knew I had other people who were precious to me…The sooner he was dead, the safer everyone would be…I didn't have time to continue like the rest of you. I needed power and I needed it fast. Orochimaru offered that, and I took full advantage of it. I never intended on letting him have me for his own immortality, but I did intend on using him to get me as strong as possible, fast. It worked."

Sakura couldn't say anything. She wanted to protest, she wanted to say he was wrong, but he wasn't. In all honesty, what he did made sense…if you thought about it…if he explained it in that way…He wouldn't have been able to get as strong as he was now if he didn't join Orochimaru, who taught him forbidden jutsu and had knowledge that no one else had…

"You should have explained earlier."

She gritted her teeth.

"I can't say I'm happy with what you did. But you are right…it did work…"

Sasuke nodded, a heavy feeling in his chest seemed to have risen from him…

"But you won't last a second if you think you can walk all gloriously into Konoha and just start over…it's going to take a lot…"

Sasuke's eyes seemed to spark for a moment, as his gaze zeroed in on her.

"I'm sure we can find a way."

Sakura froze. _Uh-oh……oh no…not we…he did NOT just say we._

"Wait a second…"

Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from further objecting.

"Sakura…you know the truth now. You know why I had to do what I did, it was only reasonable…"

She pouted.

"but…even if I did find a plan to help you…if you kill the elders, there is no way you can be an honorable ninja of konoha again…it isn't possible."

Sasuke scowled.

"Are three old geezers really worth throwing away the opportunity to restore your families pride?"

"I can't let them get away with it."

"Then think of a better solution. Every choice has a consequence, you should know that best…"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at this. She was right…Sakura Haruno wasn't top of the class back in the academy for nothing…

Sakura slowly brought her own hand to rest on the one he still had placed on her shoulder.

"I'll think of something, Sasuke…on one condition."

The Uchiha raised a brow.

"You aren't leaving my side now that I've found you."

"…Deal."

Sakura sighed.

"In that case, I need my rest. I have a day of traveling before I can reach Suna, and I need to get there a.s.a.p."

Sakura shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked over to the spot she had intended to rest on. Sasuke watched her kneel to the ground, placing her bag down again. She stopped, looking over her shoulder and frowned.

"Get your ass over here, Uchiha. I can't have you slowing me down, you know."

Sasuke's eyes flickered red briefly.

"Annoying." He muttered darkly before reluctantly taking a spot next to the girl. Crossing his arms under his head, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the inevitable stare he was getting.

"Sasuke your butt bow is undone."

He opened one eye, to glare at her with as he removed the hideous purple rope/tie with one swift movement and threw it at her.

"It's not a butt bow"

Sakura cried out a little, before throwing the thing off into the woods, no doubt miles from where they lay thanks to her insane strength.

"Why'd the hell did you do that?!"

"Because you're annoying." He stated simply, before rolling onto his side, back to her and closed his eyes again.

Sakura glared daggers at his back. Then, slowly brought her foot up and then…

A strong hand snatched her ankle before she could kick his back.

"Dammit!"

"Don't you have some sleeping to do?"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke glanced behind him at the kunoichi.

"If you didn't call me annoying, then I would have been asleep by now!"

"I was stating a fact. No need to kick me for it."

"It's your own damn fault for insulting me!"

"And this is why you are annoying. You are loud and can't stop talking."

"Well if you weren't so rude, maybe I wouldn't resort to being annoying."

"Hn."

Sakura grinned. She won! Wow…she won an argument with Sasuke…

"Well if you didn't fan girl over me, maybe I could treat you like a normal human being."

So much for winning, that comment even stung a little.

"Maybe if you weren't so full of yourself, you'd realize I was just trying to be there for you…a friend…someone you can trust."

"...I do…"

Sakura wasn't expecting him to respond to that. She blinked.

"Good. And if you ever call me a fan girl again, I'll kick your ass into a pile of REAL fan girls, Sasuke."

Sakura then rolled on her side, her back now facing Sasuke as she shut her eyes. End of argument, she really needed the rest if she ever planned on being in Konoha before Akatsuki attacked.

Sasuke on the other hand, was still pondering.

_Well, at least she won't be too much of a problem…but how do I deal with Madara and Team Hawk?_

_--_

The next afternoon, a pink haired kunoichi was humming along to her own made up tune as she neared Suna. She was in an unexpectedly good mood.

She was going to accomplish yet another mission and she had finally found Sasuke, without any sort of over-the-top battle. And her hair was cooperating! Today was going to be a good day, she could tell.

She walked a couple paces ahead of the Uchiha, not caring of what he thought about her leading. It was about time he started watching her from behind anyway. She wasn't concerned about him escaping or anything either, thanks to the deal they made…

The chunin frowned at the thought.

How was she to get Sasuke back to Konoha and successfully remove his status as a traitor? If Sasuke repeated his story from yesterday, she had no doubt that the council would agree that what Sasuke did was rational…They even benefited from it, being how Sasuke shot down two of their enemies…But then again, the fact that Sasuke had put up a fight against Konoha-nin, specifically Team Kakashi when they went to retrieve him the first time, would not look so good…

Or…maybe she could talk to Tsunade…A couple words and the nice proof of both dead nukenin would definitely be able to trigger a negotiation…Tsunade could excuse Sasuke's absence from Konoha as a Top Secret Mission, one that involved the annihilation of Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru. In exchange, Sasuke would have to be on a 6 month probation and be limited to D missions for a year before he could pursue a higher rank than Genin.

Sakura smiled at her plan. With a bottle of sake in hand, she was sure that Tsunade would agree with such terms once they got back to Konoha. Sakura stole a glance at the Uchiha, who blankly looked ahead.

"Sasuke, I've got a plan!" The said Uchiha's onyx orbs looked to the rosette haired woman as one of his fine dark eyebrows raised.

"I'll tell you on the way back!" She stated. She would have said something now, but the fact that Suna was just in sight made her stop. She stood still on the sandy surface just a few miles from the village hidden in the sand.

"Alright, we're going to need you to disguise yourself…"

Sakura walked over to the Uchiha, rubbing her chin while she did and then as an idea popped into her head she snapped her fingers.

"Oiroke-no-jutsu!"

"Hell no"

She laughed a bit, her mouth formed into a sadistic smirk.

"You must! We have nothing else to disguise yourself with, and it's the only henge that uses the least amount of chakra, so it will go undetected by even the most elite of shinobi! Come on, it's only for an hour, at most."

Sasuke glared at her, his aristocratic nose tilted upward slightly, as he continued on with his defiant look. Sakura stood up straighter and matched his glare with one of her own. They stood like that for a moment until Sakura snapped.

"Just do it! We're wasting time!"

"Fine, but no one finds out about this. No one."

Sakura nodded, waiting for him to perform the jutsu already. With a hesitant pause, as well as a heavy sigh, Sasuke put his hands together in the infamous hand sign. With a murmur and a poof, Sasuke soon stood before her…as a girl.

Sakura stared…and stared…until finally, she couldn't hold in it any longer. She let out a hysterical burst of laughter, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to cover her mouth.

Sasuke stood before her with a sour expression, his eyes now a sharingan red, with his hands on his curvier hips.

"Shut up!"

Sakura ignored him as she used up another minute to calm down. Finally, she sighed and looked up at him. He was still a good head taller, but now his hair flowed down to his waist, his shoulders sloped, and feminine curves were visible. Sakura sighed.

"Of course, you make a prettier girl than I do…" She shook her head as her inner ranted jealously how unfair life was. He watched her with a curious gaze as she stepped closer to him.

"Well, first off, you need to secure this top more, cause you don't want to be flashing everyone in Suna, Sasuke…and second, we need to get rid of those pants, they're too big. This blue skirt thingy you got here will have to do..."

Sakura adjusted his outfit to look more feminie and tucked his pants into her bag for later, when he would release the technique. She looked back up at him and frowned, then took a rubber band from her skirt pocket and began to brush at his hair with her fingers. Sasuke turned his head slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your hair! It needs to look decent…"

Sasuke sighed. He wouldn't admit it but her stroking his hair kind of felt good…soothing, almost…but he pushed those thoughts away immediately.

Once Sakura was done, she stood back to admire her work. Yes, the high ponytail definitely put a better twist on Sasuke's feminine new self. That and it would throw people off from recognizing him.

"Well, let's go, Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits, but didn't comment as the two made their way closer to the village. Within two hours they were at the gate, greeting the guards as they walked by. Sasuke watched Sakura smile at the men, who seemed to recognize her and give her a pleasant smile back. Even in Suna, Sakura was well known, for she had helped the Kage's brother when he was poisoned and helped rescue Gaara and defeated the infamous Sasori.

It didn't take long to reach the kage-building. They went up the steps until they reached the office and knocked on the door. A faint 'come in' was heard and the two entered.

I hope Gaara doesn't notice…Sakura thought to herself as she stepped in.

--

Hmm will Gaara notice? Only time can tell! :D

Anywho, yay people reviewed! Can you believe it Kisame!?

Kisame: I think they deserve free Save the Whales tee shirts. -nods approvingly as he rummages through card board box-

Nooo! Don't give us away! Dummy!

Kisame: …oops.

-sigh- Uhm, ignoring that part and moving on, thank you reviewers twinzees and sakura7403! You guys are awesome, and reviewed, so you get a cookie!

Kisame: and a tee shirt!

Shush Kisame, you aren't even in this story…

Kisame: -grins and wriggles eyebrows- not yet

Sasuke: I can't believe you made me turn into a girl…

And I completely demolished your reputation for one worded sentences! Why don't you restore that standing and zip it! ANYWAY thanks for reading! Chapter Three shall be out a.s.a.p!


End file.
